


Lay Me Down

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Crazy Harry, Death, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, I Love You All, I think i'm gonna lose my mind, Jealous Louis, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad One Shot, harry and louis wedding, i am in general a sad person okay?, i warned you, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad imagine, short but i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodnight My Harry, I love you so much" Louis says as he wraps his arms around the sleeping form of his Harry.</p><p>where harry and louis get married, and harry losses his mind when he lost his louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This may look a bit choppy but it goes that way. Please don't kill me, enjoy and prepare yourself xx

Harry was rudely woken up by his alarm that he almost ended it and considered going back to sleep but remembered he was gonna pick up Louis at the airport today.

It's been days since Harry saw Louis, because he went on an important business trip out of the country. Well that's what he said through the phone when He called him, He went home to their flat and Louis was already out of sight with some of his clothes with him.

Harry almost cried that night but his phone suddenly rang and a breath of relief escaped him when he saw it was Louis' name popping out of the screen.

_"It's very important honey so I didn't get the chance to say goodbye, I'll probably be back in 1 or 2 weeks time. I'll miss you sweet cheeks, I love you" Louis breaths out through the phone._

_"How dare you leave that way, I almost cried in worry, I thought you left me already, you could have left a note or something" Harry sniffs._

_"Oh baby i'm sorry, Don't worry I'm not leaving you anytime soon. We're still going to have a family remember? So just work yourself up and I'll be back in no time. I have to go now baby, I love you" Louis makes kissy noises._

_"Work myself up alone? How can I do that without you baby you know I can't" Harry said seductively in a joke._

_"Fck Harry I'm out work, I don't need a boner. What I mean is just go to work everyday. Besides I don't have you here to finish me off so please stop" Louis begs taking a long hot breath._

_"You started it, now I miss you and I'm starting to get hard" Harry pouts, meaning what he just said, because he can already feel himself getting uncomfortable with his tight pants._

_"Okay bye, I love you" Louis immediately says and Harry giggles but frowns when he realized he is actually really turned on._

_He sighs when Louis ends the call and he went to the bathroom shamelessly finishing his self with the thought of Louis' mouth in his hard member._

And so Harry began his dreaded drive to the airport, wanting to just fly his way there, just to finally see his boyfriend that he deeply misses.

A boy wearing a hoodie stops him in the quiet part of the road and with the proper person he is he opened his car windows to ask what it is all about.

"Hi Miste-" Harry tried to say but the guy covers his mouth and nose with a handkerchief that has an un-explainable scent that left Harry dizzy and unconscious in a second.

**

Harry slowly opens his eyes squinting to adjust to the bright light but felt that he was covered in a white cloth, He felt suffocated so he tried to wriggle off of the chair but he felt that he was handcuffed then he remembered what had occurred earlier and what he was really up to, before a boy stopped him.

He stayed quiet hoping to hear any kind of noise but it was eerily quiet, he then felt so sweaty he looked down at his body and noticed he was wearing a blue coat, nothing coming to mind except for his boyfriend who he was suppose to pick up from the airport.

What if he's waiting for me for hours now? He asks himself

Panic seeps through him, on what the kidnapper wants from him, He has nothing he works at as an editor at some newspaper place that can barely sustain his needs, if it wasn't for Louis he can't possibly live at their flat and have a car for himself.

"Hey, Let me out of here!" He shouts.

"You won't get anything from me"

"My boyfriend is richer but I didn't say get him I'd rather get hurt than him, So I'll be fine but still this is pointless, Just get me out of here!"

"I can see anything except for the light am I in heaven already?"

"Please, I'd give you whatever you want from me!"

"Except for my Louis though!" Harry continues on babbling and shouting nonsense things, hoping that someone can hear him.

Slowly he heard a few footsteps and murmurs getting louder, and nearer to him, and he felt the cloth being lifted off of him, the light of the sun, making its way to his eyes, he blinks a few times and look around a total of almost a hundred eyes, are staring amusingly at him, with wide humorous grins on their faces, but his eyes stuck straight to the familiar blue ones that are barely seen because of the big smile he has on his face making his eyes crinkle on the sides. Harry wanted to glare at him but as soon as he realized what is truly occurring his eyes started to water.

Someone was fixing his hair and wiping the sweat that build up from earlier, his tears are never ending. He was immobilized he didn't know what to do, Then he saw her mum and dad beside him, and they help him stand up.

"Calm down honey, Breath" His mom whispers soothingly in his ears.

Harry takes a deep breath, as He walks through the aisle seeing his and Louis' close friends gathered up in the chairs set up straight in rows and columns.

They make it to the end and his parents pass him to Louis' arms and they smile fondly at each other, Harry finally letting everything that is happening sink in.

The ceremony starts and they go on with their vows, Harry obviously not prepared with his so he had to make one on the spot, which wasn't that hard because having Louis in front of him brings out the best in him.

"So uhm, Louis William Tomlinson my soon to be husband, I'll be forever grateful to have met you Lou, you didn't have to tie me into wedding you, I've said yes didn't I? Haha, kidding aside I love you so much. Thank you for being such a wonderful bestfriend, boyfriend, dominant, Oops shouldn't have said that haha, Just thank you for being there whenever I need you, I wouldn't have been wherever I am at this moment if I hadn't met you. Everyday I learn something from you and that I am thankful for. I will never get tired of you ever always remember that, I will never ever leave your side until the day I take my last breath Louis, I love you " Harry says willing his tears to stop, which was basically impossible because he was too damn happy to make it stop.

"First of all my dear Harold stop crying, before I start crying too" Louis says sweetly, wiping Harry's tears away.

"I am very lucky to have someone like you, understanding, caring, loving and just everything an almost married man can ask for, you are the best human being I have ever met in this world Harold, I will never choose anyone besides you not in a million years, even when we meet in another world or time, I know I'll find you and make sure to have you in my arms, because you are mine, Just mine. Even when you're fat and old, or turn bald with full on dentures, I'll still kiss you till you can't breath anymore, Till death do us part yeah?" Louis finishes with a smirk.

"Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Louis smiles.

"And do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Harry smiles back his teeth and dimple showing grin.

"I may now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss the groom" The priest announces.

And they kiss like they were the only ones in the place, there lips molding together like a puzzle piece that has been waiting to be together finally fitting into the right one. They part lips and smile to everyone witnessing their beautiful ceremony.

"Let us now welcome the newly weds, Mr. Harry and Louis Styles-Tomlinson." The priest announces, and their guests erupt in applause and awes as they welcome them with open arms.

**

The after party rituals commence and the first dance as spouses of course is never forgotten.

"I still can't believe you did this Lou, I was actually completely clueless, smooth plan Tommo. When have you been so smooth?" Harry whispers to Louis as they sway to the rhythm playing on the background.

"I planned this for months Harold, wouldn't have done it without the help of everyone, T'was all teamwork really" Louis replies, "Would've spilled it the next day because the guilt of simple telling a white lie about going to a business trip,it gave me insomnia" He continues on before spinning Harry.

"That's why mum probably won't answer my calls last time" Harry thought.

"Yeah, we were in the process of buying your suit that time" Louis provides with a content smile, because everything he has done this past month has been worth it.

"Well it looks like you and her make a great stylist then" Harry cheekily remarks.

"Well if you're the model I'll consider the styling thing then, because it won't be too hard, everything fits you baby, You look beautiful whatever you wear you can wear a rug and it'll look fucking stylish, you're called Styles for a reason" Louis says with so much fond, Harry almost cried once again.

"I love you, You know that?" Harry asks and Louis nods "I can't even begin to express how truly thankful I am to have been with you, I'd probably _lose my mind_ when you leave me so don't okay? promise me?" Harry says his voice cracking, the thought of Louis leaving him making his body shudder all over, burying his face in Louis' shoulder.

"Baby Haz, Look at me, Why be afraid of me leaving you now? I practically kidnapped you to marry me right? ain't that enough to show that I want to be by your side for as long as I possibly can be?" Louis says and stopped dancing to softly cup Harry's face in his hands. "I love you alright? And I won't be leaving unless you want me to, and even if you do I'll still bug you till you want me back again" Louis chuckles easing the air between them.

"Promise?" Harry whispers still unsure, but a smile already in his lips.

"Promise" Louis answers and pecks at the grin that _his husband_ has on his lips.

**

"Why are you like this?" Harry asks from the passenger seat tugging at his hair in confusion.

"Like what Harry? Like a f*cked up husband? Is it a problem that I picked you up? Am I not allowed to do that anymore?" Louis says exasperated, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"The party just started, and you basically dragged me out of it, and of course you needed to just show it to all of my colleagues" Harry sighs.

"Why did your lovely crush saw you? Well too bad for them, You are mine!" Louis shouts honking the horn in the process of punching the steering wheel, making Harry jump slightly on his seat.

"Stop the car Louis, Jesus! Calm down, You're driving for pete's sake" Harry shouts for Louis to stop the car but instead he accelerates more.

"Honey, Please" Harry pleads as he feels the vehicle go faster.

And that's when Harry saw the bright lights colliding and causing a massive impact to their small car, making them both see red and black.

The car spiraling uncontrollably throwing their bodies like rag dolls.

Harry blinks through the darkness, using the broken rear lights to see, especially to check if Louis was okay.

"Louis" Harry cries out in pain, trying to wedge his legs off of the thing that is trapping him but it hurt too much to move, but not hearing any response from his husband worried him that the pain got a little bearable that he managed to move a little closer to where he saw Louis' hand was and he reached for it and entwined their hands.

"Louis?, Baby we're gonna survive this yeah? Let's just wait, I know someone gonna come and save us" Harry croaks out as he squeezes Louis' practically cold hands that Harry was too numb to notice, and it calmed him when Louis' fingers twitched a little.

Ambulance sirens start to ring from around and Harry felt so dizzy he passed out the hands entwined with his giving him hope to stay breathing.

**

"Hey Louis wake up, this is so unfair you told me you'd stay with me and never leave me" Harry cries shaking Louis even though his arms are wrapped in a cast.

"You're so unfair, You told me we will still be having a family!" Harry screams, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby Harry calm down, Now please" His mum hugs him to stop him from causing a havoc in his husbands funeral.

"Mum he left me, He told me he won't" He cries at his mum's shoulders, the emotional pain he's feeling greater than his injuries from the accident.

"Harry wake up Honey!"

Harry wakes up sweat brimming all over his forehead, heat filling the air making him feel slightly suffocated, his eyes wet with tears. He wiped it all of and looked around to see he was still at him and Louis' house.

"Oh Thank God it was only a dream, My Louis I was so worried you left me, we don't even have a baby yet" Harry says cheerily hugging the sheets and Louis' sweater to himself.

"Honey" Harry hears his mom call him and he opens his eyes.

"Mum? Why are you here? Me and Louis are going back to sleep, can you come back later?" Harry says with a yawn, burying his self under the white sheets.

"Louis come back here and let's go back to sleep" Harry shouts.

"My baby" Anne suddenly cries and hugs his baby boy.

"Why are you crying? Mom where's my Louis? I miss him so much, I always feel cold when he's not with me, Can you call him now please?" Harry says with a frown confused as to why his mum was crying.

"He was with me when I fell asleep, where is he now?, He told me he won't leave me" Harry pushes his mother's arms off of him, and Anne can't do anything but just weep.

"I've been a good boy mum, And I only Love him mom, I didn't talk to any boys, cause I only want him, Is he going back now? You told me he will, Please you promised me." Harry begs tears already spilling from his eyes.

"Baby Louis can't see you anymore, I told you he is with the angels now right?" Anne tried to explain softly.

"Why is he with the angels? Didn't he love Harry?" Harry asks with a frown.

"I need to get my Louis back from the angels mom, Louis is Harry's only, Please mum let's get my Louis I miss him and I know he'll come with me if I ask him" Harry cries trying to pull Anne's hand and force her to the door.

"I'm sorry baby we can't, We can't go to the angels it's too far away" Anne says in the most motherly way she can.

"Please, mom please" Harry starts to panic and jump frantically around, trying to pull Anne to the door.

Anne had no choice but to press the red button on the table and the nurses came rushing in and grappled Harry to the bed, injecting a tranquilizer to calm him.

"Louis, My Louis please come back and lay by me, I miss your cuddles so much, I feel so cold" Harry waves his hands frantically crying like a baby.

"Hi My Louis you're back yay!, I was afraid you won't come back, I love you" Harry says with a big grin as his eyes droop close and he once again falls asleep.

Anne goes out of the room of the private mental ward, watching and sobbing so hard for his baby boy who lost his mind when he lost his Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't plan this kind of ending, my f*cked up mind did, Please don't kill me I love you all xxxxxx
> 
> follow me on tumblr http://5sexoflarry-x.tumblr.com/ xx


End file.
